An increasing number of devices that is enabled to capture images are designed and produced today. There are still image cameras such as SLRs and point and shoots, a variety of video cameras capturing moving images, mobile telephones equipped with cameras, etc. Moreover, nowadays the distinction between cameras capturing still images and cameras capturing moving images is fading as many still cameras also is designed to capture moving images and vice versa.
Devices arranged to capture images are designed to capture larger and larger images, in view of number of pixels. Larger images require more memory and larger buffers in order to handle the images. The larger images also require more processing power, sometimes requiring special hardware accelerators. This requirement of more memory and larger buffers becomes even more evident in devices enabled to manipulate the images. However, more memory and greater size buffers make the devices larger and more expensive.